classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Roleplaying compendium
Careful when you stub new articles.. I was in the process of adding information when you stubbed it, silver.. it created an editting conflict when I tried to save my changes. You just need to be patient. This article is only five minutes old. --Anticrash 16:37, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) :It was already stubbed, I don't know by who; I just categorized the stub. Look at edit history for my edit; changed {stub} to {Stub/Other} is all... -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 18:02, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) ::No, its cool. I stubbed it as a placeholder while I went to another article to copy/paste something, then I came back to edit it at the same time you changed the stub. No big deal. --Anticrash 20:07, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) Improved the tables a bit; hope you don't mind! I think this looks cleaner and more in accordance with the rest of the wiki; also, you should look closely at what I did for some tips on table formatting! :It's perfect. I was trying to figure out how to do that and ended up having to leave it how I had it. Thanks, thats a big help.. --Anticrash 20:33, 10 Dec 2005 (EST) ::NP mate -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 20:56, 10 Dec 2005 (EST) Character Profiles Oh, I just stumbled across this article! This could actually be a good resource for people interested in learning more about role-playing and quickly accessing more information or referencing other articles on the site. Quickie question - are the character profiles listed ones that would honestly be considered good? I mean, some of the characters listed there lack articles while others have little information beyond the name of the character and then some vague ramblings. Furthermore, many of the profiles that could use a bit more in terms of fleshing out are created by the same people. Articles like Boldrish Ancientforger and Chantale Landswellsong seem to be, in my opinion, excellent examples of what would be considered good profiles to share. All in all, it appears more as a place to flagrantly promote your creations than an actual helpful resource right now. Of course, this is a very subjective issue; would generating a general list of requirements be more helpful? 23:40, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :sorry for offtopic, just wanted to say 'thanks I'm so pleased :-)' ElfElunaAlina 14:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Not much here While this page has potential, it seems to be rather inactive. If this is intended to be a fan fiction nexus, I think this stub-worthy page needs more prominence. A bigger, explained, link of the Fan Fiction page perhaps?-- 23:58, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :What I meant was expanding and explaining all or most of the links on "Fan fiction", and creating more browseable versions of Category:Fan fiction and Category:Player characters (like what is started with the lists here). I thought Forum:Fanfic discussion: Where? Forum or talk pages? would lead to a revival of this page, but it went an entirely different direction. This page seems dead. A good amount of work seems to have gone into it (mostly by Anticrash), but it is largely inactive, and WoWWiki is not a fan fiction focused site. Any thoughts on a revival or making it existingly challenged?-- 00:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC)